spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Boarding School
Welcome to Boarding School is the first episode of Boarding School. It first aired on March 22, 2013. This episode was rated TV-PG-L. The next episode will be announced. Plot The eight students are excited to go to their new boarding school, but learn their housekeeper is the biggest asshole ever. Transcript Scene 1 *'SpongeBob': Well, Patrick, according to the map, we're here. *'Patrick: '''Are you sure? *'SpongeBob': It says House D. We're suppose to be in House D, right? *'Patrick:' Yeah. *'SpongeBob': Well, let's go in. *walk inside the house to be greeted by a cheery presence.'' *'Sadie:' Hi! I'm Sadie Rechid! *'SpongeBob:' Hi, I'm SpongeBob and this is my best friend Patrick. So, where are you from? *'Sadie:' I'm from New Kelp City, and you? *'Patrick': We're from Bikini Bottom. *'Sadie': You guys live like 1,000 miles away from here. That must be rough. *'SpongeBob:' Not really. *'Patrick': Are you kidding me? I'm 1,000 miles away from my sister! It's a dream come true! *'SpongeBob': She's not that bad. *'Patrick': She judges me just because I'm gay. She's a bitch. *'Sadie:' What a coincidence! My brother hates me just because I'm lesbian! SO UNFAIR!!! *'SpongeBob:' I'm gonna go unpack. Nice to meet you, Sadie. Scene 2 *'Sandy': So then my- *'Cab Driver': We're here! *'Sandy:' Oh, okay. *''gets out of the cab and gets her bags out from the trunk.'' Scene 3 *'Pearl': Rules- don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't talk about me, don't acknowledge me, pretend you don't know me. *'Eugene': Dumb-ass, we have the same last name. They're gonna know we're related. *'Pearl': Just don't mess with me while we're here, okay?! *'Eugene': My pleasure!!! Scene 4 *''and Squidward were walking along the grass looking at their maps when they bumped into each other.'' *'Poppy and Squidward': Sorry! *'Squidward': Hi, I'm Squidward. *'Poppy: '''I'm Poppy. *'Squidward': What house are you going to? *'Poppy': House D. *'Squidward': Me too. *'Poppy': Let's walk there together. Scene 5 *'SpongeBob': So, what do you think of Sadie? *'Patrick': She's nice. *'SpongeBob': A little too... cheery, don't you think? *'Patrick': Yeah. *'SpongeBob:' I'm going to see if anyone else is here yet. *'Patrick': Okay. *walks out of the room the same time Pearl and Eugene walk into the house. SpongeBob sees Pearl carrying three bags and immediately runs over to her and grabs the three bags.'' *'Pearl': Well aren't you a gentleman. Could you please knock some sense into this meat head over here. *'Eugene:' Could you please carry my bags, too? *'SpongeBob': No, thank you... *'Pearl:' Ha! He doesn't even know you and already doesn't like you. Hi, I'm Pearl. *'SpongeBob': I'm SpongeBob. Pleased to meet you. *'Eugene:' Oh, come on! You'll think pleasure when you see her face in the morning! *'Pearl': This is my... cousin, Eugene. Scene 6 *''and Poppy are outside the house with Sandy shortly behind.'' *'Sandy': Hey, wait up! *'Squidward': Oh hi. I assume you're living in House D, too? *'Sandy': Yup. *'Poppy': Well, I'm Poppy. *'Squidward': And I'm Squidward. *'Sandy': Sandy Cheeks. So, do y'all know each other. *'Poppy': We just met about 10 minutes ago. Scene 7 *''next morning, the day before school starts, the kids are eating breakfast at the table. The housekeeper walks in.'' *'Mr. Van Slyke:' Boy, get your feet off of the table!!! I'm Mr. Van Slyke and will not tolerate any foolishness! *'Eugene': Geez, grumpy much?! *'Mr. Van Slyke': Detention, all of you! *'Sadie': But that's unfair- *'Mr. Van Slyke': Double for you, missy. Wanna make it triple? *'Sadie': BTW, my name's Sadie, not missy. *'Mr. Van Slyke': Triple detention and you have to scrub the toilets in this house and House E, F and G. *''Van Slyke walks out of the room.'' *'Squidward': Man, what an ass! *'Sandy': I'm gonna hate this school. *''of episode'' Category:Boarding School Category:Boarding School season one episodes Category:Boarding School episodes Category:PG-13 Category:2013